


Lyra the Deviant

by Blueperson2021



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Sin Kids (The Loud House), Humour, Ironic Torment, Lincoln never slept with his sisters, No Romance, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:26:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueperson2021/pseuds/Blueperson2021
Summary: Lyra Loud was a good Christian girl with every intention of living a virtuous and wholesome life.Her family though?That would always remain as much an obstacle as an asset to her simple ambition of a moral life.But just how they would, and how one member in particular would challenge her was nothing like she could have expected.
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This Oneshot takes place in a slightly different Sin Kids continuity that than the usual, inspired by conversations between myself and one of my readers, and taking minor details from my Baby Boogaloo story but taking place in a (probably) different continuity and different future to the one that will likely come from the 'present' of that story.
> 
> All the casual reader needs to know: most of the kids were born around the same time in this AU and around when Lincoln was close to his thirties, so everyone got a chance to make their own lives first.
> 
> The family is largely still together (but not romantically), Lincoln never actually slept with the sisters. And Lisa's shenanigans were involved, resulting in him having a word that puts him into a highly suggestible state without memory of the events that transpired when awaking from it.

Lyra Loud was a good Christian girl with every intention of living a virtuous and wholesome life.

Alas, her family was less than the ideal she would have them uphold. Her father was a kind man, but prone to stubbornness, deceit and deception (even if well intentioned), with a silver tongue and a thousand tricks he'd allegedly practiced in the dubiously truthful tales of his early twenties.

He also had the _minor_ flaw of 'somehow' having fathered enough children to supply a football team many times over. Exactly _how_ he had managed this was a matter of debate (since the offered story was an absurd thing no one would believe, even with her genius Aunt's alleged involvement) and even at his most charming best Lyra could hardly believe that the silly man who spent his days pulling schemes to trick her siblings into chores and drawing comics could have seduced so many women.

Her mothers were little better, frivolous and flighty they had never abandoned the adventures of their youth in favour of continuing a never ending music tour across America (and a few other countries). Though Sam was assuredly the more sensible of the two- the two musicians acted as amplifier for each other's tendencies both good and bad. Thus it was not uncommon for the few times Lyra still saw them still that the two would be bearing signs of recent inebriation and indulgence, but they were quickly forgotten as while she couldn't bring herself to approve of their extremes she still cared for both and shared in their passion.

Up until a few years ago Lyra and her siblings had lived with them on their bus, her mothers' bandmates acting as a surrogate Uncle and Auntie. However with Middle and High School on the horizon, even they had to admit that it would be for the best that they attend a 'normal' school rather than continue their home schooling on the bus and all the schedule shifts and changes that the 'rocker' lifestyle demanded.

Now the siblings three lived once more at 1216 Franklin avenue. Though neither Lyra and Lemy had much memory of the years they had ostensibly lived there as toddlers and young children (and Lina none at all), it was a familiar place from the times they had stayed there as a pit stop. Theoretically to catch up with family and more truthfully to simply allow her mothers a place to wind down after a hard tour. Lyra had bonded somewhat with her 'uncle' there, and having grown both accustomed to it and disillusioned with the 'rocker life' as presented by her mothers was not as opposed as her siblings had been when the announcement had been made;

It was to be there they would spend their teen years.

Of course, living here presented its own challenges. She shared a room with her full siblings, and in their approach to adulthood dearly desired to have one of her own. Her many half siblings rotated in and out of the house at their parents leisure, and so the social life of the house was an ever changing status quo that she never properly settled into before it shifted again.

The House itself was old and held together by little more than the impressive finances of her aunts and mothers, and whatever nostalgia convinced them the death-trap in the making was worth saving. The neighbourhood would have likely been lovely, as Michigan as a whole seemed to be a throwback to the safe and friendly American showcases in ancient sitcoms, but the name of 'Loud' bore… connotations thanks to her mother in the whole of the country.

And in Royal Woods? The spawn of Lincoln Loud could never escape the infamy of their man-whore of an 'Uncle'- and even that embarrassment was a privilege only maintained so long as the disgrace of their family tree remained hidden from the wider world.

But Lyra Loud was no quitter and she had through gumption, resolve and faith carved out a own good reputation of her own in the school system and wider community.

Her family though?

That would always remain as much an obstacle as an asset to her simple ambition of a moral life.

But just _how_ they would, and how one member in particular would challenge her was nothing like she could have expected.

* * *

The first hint of it came shortly after Lyra came home one day to see her father half stuffed inside one of the many vents that ran through the house. They were spacious things, allowing most so inclined children to fit in with ease- though a younger and less… disciplined Lyra had learnt the hard way that Aunt Lynn could still manage if needed.

Along with (somehow) the tall and willowy mother of Lupa and Loth when she so pleased, despite all logic to the contrary.

Unfortunately for Lincoln Loud, while he had more than once replicated the adulthood feats of the spooky and sporty sisters of his generation- his wider frame usually meant he had to dislocate something to fit, and so was less predisposed to try.

Which meant it was no surprise that he had somehow manged to get himself caught in the dining room vent.

Lyra stared at the back of her father's back half, jean clad legs ineffectually feeling around for purchase with squeaking sneakers. The furniture around him was shifted from their usual places, clearly he'd either moved them to get into the dining room vent or had simply pushed them away by accident while trying to exit.

Of course no one else was home at the time, or at least seemingly so from the lack of the nigh ever-present background noise that hummed through the home of too many. Maybe Aunt Lily was still around somewhere since she tended to pop up in odd places like Aunt Lucy without the jump scare- but given that she hadn't come down already…

It was up to Lyra Loud to be the responsible one in the house.

_Again._

"… Father?" Lyra sighed, "what did you try this time?"

The legs stopped. "… Lyra? Is that you?"

"Yes it's _me_ Father- _what_ did you do?" Lyra stepped closer to examine the farce; the waist of Lincoln Loud was free but his orange-clad torso was firmly trapped within the wall. "Why are you- you know what: I don't want to know." She shook her head in consideration of the many failed (and often strangely successful) schemes her progenitor had conducted. "Do you want me to go get Aunt Lily?"

"Lily!?" Her father practically squawked, echoing through the vent. "Nononono- just, look; it's just my shoulders are stuck, could you just pull me out?"

He twitched a leg to indicate the obvious handhold.

Lyra rolled her eyes, "of course Father, I'm _happy_ to help; just keep still."

She marched around to his feet and pulled his ankles up, fitting her body between her father's legs ( _shut up mind Lemy, you're not funny!_ ) before getting a better grip on his shins and anchoring his feet behind her back. There she stood, preparing to pull while staring down at body, but there was little tension in his legs.

"Could you lock your legs?" Lyra sighed. "They need to be tensed up or I won't be able to pull you out."

"Sure thing!" Lincoln agreed. Lyra felt her father's leg muscles tense under her and the legs were properly stiffened.

But those weren't what drew her attention.

Instead there was a set of voluminous watermelons packaged in blue before her.

There, attached above her father's legs was a pair of soft, but _firm_ arches swelling through denim with perfect detail. It was like the strong material was just felt against a pair of oversize hamburger buns and Lyra felt the urge to touch them if only to see they were real.

Then they _flexed_ with the legs beneath, pressing together so that the outer sides pushed in and the inner cheeks pressed into some kind of _cleavage_ despite their cloth prison-

"Lyra, could you start pulling?" Lincoln's voice startled her out of her mesmerisation.

"Oh, s-sure." Lyra stuttered. She swallowed dryly and proceeded to apply every bit of her Loud girl strength to excavating her father from his predicament.

It took only a few moments, then Lincoln slid back with a squeak of flesh on metal from the vents, exposing more of his body. Then he got stuck again and Lyra gave another heave before the slight jiggle from his backside drew her eyes again- too late. _Merciful_ _Christ_ _does he stuff his pants-_ _no!_ _Stop looking!_

Lincoln Loud slid with another squeak upon his stomach and Lyra released his feet so that he could roll onto his back. Her father's normally snow white hair (allegedly natural- though Lyra was more inclined to believe it came from the stress of his own lust-inflicted purgatory, even if there were pictures to corroborate otherwise) was grey with soot and the rest of his body and clothes fared little better.

All except for his bare stomach. Both his long sleeved white shirt and ever-present orange polo that he wore over the first had been pulled up, revealing a clean stomach. It was smooth and firm- not like Aunt Lynn's sculpted, rippling abs but the outline of a 'four pack' (for lack for a better word) exposed itself with every breath.

"Ahhh," Lincoln gasped, staring upwards. "Gosh darned- wait, I thought you were on a date?"

Lyra blinked in confusion, then followed her father's eyes to where Aunt Lily was perched on the stairs, leaning on the bannister to gaze upon them with a little smile that told Lyra she knew exactly what was going on behind her once chaste eyes.

"Oh, Carlitos had to cancel, car troubles." Her eyes flicked over to Lyra and her insides twisted as the older woman gave a motherly smile. "I see you and Lyra are having fun."

* * *

Lyra barely escaped the resulting innuendo laden storm, and _storytime_ with her dignity merely in tatters rather than utterly destroyed. Though all the double-entendres apparently flew over Lincoln's be-sooted head, Lyra felt every one of them like a mocking stab into her pride.

Yes, Lyra was aware that she was a sinner and long before she gazed upon her father's bountiful, bouncy buttocks. But while she could accept and live with the knowledge that she had an undue sense of superiority from her achievements, the idea that she was afflicted by lust was somehow dirtier even before considering the source thereof.

And did her _dear_ Auntie really have to bring up that old story about her 'pulling' her father's 'log' when she was a toddler on top everything else? And then her mothers just _happened_ to come in right at the wrong time to confirm it all.

 _"_ _Oh yeah, that actually happened," her mother laughed. "Linc's face was priceless."_

_Lyra was slack jawed in horror, and turned her eyes to her more sensible mother to hopefully deny the story. Alas, the blonde rocker's lips were sucked in trying not to laugh at her expense- there was no hope of absolution from her._

_Her birth mother of course barrelled along without mercy. "You were all pissy because Lemy went an' pinched your strawberry- then somehow you got a food fight started and tried eating the leftovers off the floor-"_

_"_ _Mother_ _please_ _-"_

 _"_ _\- 'Course then you went an' shit yourselves- so we got up to go clean ya off in the tub, but Linc was already in since he needed a wash. Lemy got in an' out easy enough- no thanks to someone tryin' to pull his dick off!"_

 _"_ _I WAS ONE!"_

 _"_ _And already a misandrist," Luna sighed. "I felt like such a failure-"_

 _"_ _MOM!"_

 _"_ _So anyway; we got Lems out easy enough but someone was still cranky, but Linc was still starkers anyway so he grabbed ya' like a sack of potatoes and tried get back in the shower again. 'Course little you didn't much like that- so you wiggled outta his arms, fell a bit aaaand!"_

_Luna made a stretching motion with her hands, "BOING! Ya' used his dick like a friggin' bungie cord to get out! We were calling you 'Daddy Diddler' for weeks!"_

_Lyra's face flamed red in embarrassment and to her dismay; the sour expression of remembered pain upon Lincoln's face confirmed the veracity of the story. "It was nasty on multiple levels." He muttered with distate, lips twisting as if he recalled drinking spoiled milk. "Luan thought it was the funniest thing ever though-"_

_"_ _Ha!" Luna wiped a tear from the corner of her eye, "I forgot she did the 'take a seat' thing! Man, you think she's still got the video?"_

Of course she did.

Aunt Luan loved keeping all their embarrassing moments as mementos for her own debased pleasure (maybe she wasn't in a position to complain about that again though…).

At least now in the safety of Lyra's and her siblings' room she could relax and reflect in peace.

And in hindsight…

Maybe it wasn't _lust_ that had enraptured her?

No, it wasn't like she had ever really looked at her father's posterior before now was it? Up until this point there had been no question about the platonic nature of her feelings, indeed up until relatively recently she'd been downright frosty thanks to the proof of his own hedonism in her and siblings.

Most likely, she had simply been shocked _because_ she had never really paid attention to him and his 'jiggly parts' before. What woman wouldn't be shocked to find her own father sporting buttocks so plush they could put a movie star to shame? And as for the 'take a seat' incident, surely her younger self had been merely opportunistic with her handholds, no toddler could even conceive of lust at their age.

 _No_ , she nodded to herself. She was no pervert- unlike her Aunt who switched from genuine sweetness to depravity seemingly on at the drop of a hat, she had simply been shocked and let Lily into her head.

She raised herself from her bed in satisfaction and looked up her reflection with renewed self-respect, quickly pulling her long (and difficult to maintain!) hair into a neat fall of brunette strands. Clothes suitably unrumpled? A quick change and check!

Jacket nice and straight? Check!

Faith in herself restored? Check!

She bravely ventured out of her sanctuary, mind firmly set on ignoring Lily and her _teasing,_ while maintaining her usual serene sensibilities without fail _regardless_ of what nonsense may come her way.

* * *

Her sensibilities were not long for this world.

Lemy was the rebellious sort, seeking validation and attention through whatever scheme he could think of be it from his family, friends or just through strangers on the intent via stunts (or more often the comedic failures thereof) and chafing against any rules that might hinder that process. Of course it probably came down to their mothers practically abandoning them after they hit their teens and leaving them with an overworked father who simply couldn't give the three the same nigh-smothering attention the band had showered them with, combined with the necessary (and probably healthier) restrictions that came with living under a more grounded household.

So when she came down the stairs to find one Lemy Loud firmly in the arms of his father, and actually leaning _into_ the hug she froze in shock. She reached up and pinched her cheek, _ow_ \- no, still awake.

The two were just inside the front door, Lemy looked a little dusty and roughed up with swollen eyes. Maybe he had been fighting again, her father meanwhile seemed little different if a little fresher thanks to a shower and change of clothes.

"… stay where Drew can keep an eye on you next time, for your old man okay?" She caught a whisper as she quietly approached.

Lemy didn't answer, but planted his face further into Lincoln's chest, and the older man rested his chin atop Lemy's messy head.

Lyra could only stare for the full minute the two shared the hug, until Lemy looked up with a bleary eye and jumped away at the sight of her, Lincoln was surprised and in turn caught the visage of his daughter staring at them.

"Uh, hello there Lyra- I was just going around hugging my children!" He quickly exclaimed, Lemy's eyes darting between them with a reddened face. "D-do you want one!?"

She very nearly laughed at the obvious cover, but for Lemy's pride she just nodded and played along- marching along to receive her 'random hug'.

"Ahh," Lincoln arms wrapped around her and gently pulled her in. "There we go, one hug per kid!"

She sniffled a snicker, and let herself mould to his form a bit. There was just a bit of softness to him still, but the tough muscles from a decade of Aunt Lynn's training and dealing with so many children had left him with a decent physique the envy of most men his age. His arms were well practiced at finding just the right height to provide a comfortable pressure around her upper body and he radiated safety and warmth.

Lyra allowed a little satisfied sigh to escape before drawing in his usual scent, but sans the usual mix of dust, dirt and stressful sweat that followed him and his lifestyle.

It smelled like… maturity. If she could give it a word, as silly as it was.

Matured… _masculinity_ actually.

Her eyes snapped open as a familiar, and now unmistakable twist in her devilish regions let her know her pretty words and rationalisations were as sincere as Lani mouthing the Lord's payer. Sweat trickled down her back as her _flesh_ awoke to Lust for half of it's very source, and her hands twitched as she realised That Ass was within reach and so _very_ squeezable.

"Lyra?"

She blinked and looked up as her father's distressingly blue eyes looked down to her in worry. "Are you sick? You feel feverish."

"Yes!" She suddenly released her hold on her father, and practically threw herself away from him. "Uhh, yes- sorry I completely forgot for _some_ reason. I'll just go do my chores and go to bed-"

"Are you sure, I can do the washing if-"

"NO!" She squawked, and winced she could see confusion spread across both males' faces. "I'll just get it done- Lemy, could you bring my dinner up when Liena's done?"

"I mean sure, but-"

"OkaythanksgottadoitnowBYE!" And like that Lyra Loud spend off to the basement before she could disgrace herself before the object of her unwanted desires.

* * *

Washing was easy, or least it offered lots of time to think and reflect on ones own. In a house of so many, those minutes were as precious as gold and well worth having to wear gloves to deal with the nastier funk that came of an overfilled house of pubescent extroverts. At least, that's what she normally would have relished- a bit of 'me time' when otherwise it was always 'our time'.

Now the folly of her desperate escape became clear as her mind swam with filth and grime that made the used clothing beneath seem sanitary. The realisation of what she wanted, what she _was_ – it was surely a devils curse, perhaps set upon her by Lani and her sisters in ironic retribution for her outspoken rejection of their unrepentant sinning.

Or maybe it was God's own way of taking her down a peg- to strip away some of her pride and remind her that she just as imperfect as the rest of her family. Certainly even her faithful sentiments had been tainted by the deadliest sin-

Her thoughts paused as her fingers stopped at a sooty orange polo.

It was surely the same one that her father had worn earlier, when she'd first became aware of her 'condition'. Her trembling fingers raised it out and- sure it enough the stains and marks lined up with that 'adventure'.

A cold sweat beaded at her brow as the subtle scent reached her nostrils- a more potent version of the subtle scent that emitted from her father's skin. But it had been weakened by time- it was still strong but not so much that it could overcome the sour fumes contained by the family washing basket.

Her gloved hand trembled for a moment as it occurred to her that no one in the world would know if she brought it closer- to indulge in herself for just a second. Lyra's fingers clenched and relaxed, unsure if she would toss the thing into the wash or bring it closer to relish the scent that she dearly wished repulsed her.

"Having some trouble Lyra?" The high pitched voice of Lily Loud cut through her thoughts, causing her to drop the shirt into the washer with the rest with a yelp. "Or maybe… you're just having some 'alone time'."

"I-what?" Lyra dragged her thoughts away from sin to regard her Aunt properly, the youngest of the last generation stood in the corner of the basement- somehow having gotten there despite Lyra being sure that the door had not opened. "What on earth do you mean? I was just doing my chores-"

"Wow!" Lily clapped her hands and grinned, "my chores _never_ had 'self exploration' in them when I was your age- can we swap?"

Lyra's frazzled mind took a moment to process the innuendo- before she flushed red. "I-I, _what_ are you suggesting? I'm just trying to do the laundry-"

"Uh, uh , uh!" Lily waggled her finger at the musician, "lying is a sin- like you've told us all.

A lot."

It wasn't _untrue_ that her zeal had been perhaps excessive at times, "well-"

"Not that _I_ have a problem with it," Lily folded her arms behind her and bounced in anticipation, her teeth gleaming despite the shadows over most of her. "All that effort had to come from a place of love right? I mean, that's why you spend all that time watching us and _lecturing_ us and finding new sermons to remind us we're going to ruin ourselves if we don't change…"

"I- yes!" Lyra hissed. "That's literally why I-"

"Well lucky for you!" Lily stopped her bounce, and all the _slightl_ y distracting jiggling her unfairly bountiful breasts produced, and leaned forward just a little. "I'm here to repay the favour- by helping you with _your_ problems!"

"What problems?" Lyra sighed in exasperation. "I'm doing well in school, I'm not behind on my chores or job- even Lemy's getting along with our Father for once so-"

"You're a filthy fucking liar Lyra." Lily's voice was cold as ice and it stopped Lyra's words in her throat, but her good cheer immediately returned with her next words. " _And_ more of a perv than any of us could have imagined- guess what they about the good girls is true!

Or maybe it's just something about…

 _Daddy's Girls_ …"

Lyra blanched and she stumbled back. "I-I, don't know what you're talking about- I try my best to get along with my father but-"

"No. Lying." Lily advanced. "I know _what_ you are, and you know what? I think it's time you stopped pretending"

"I'm not pretending," she insisted. "I'm just having some trouble right now because-"

"You want Linky inside you?" The woman giggled.

"Dang it Aunt Lily!" Lyra backed into the wall, and was helpless Lily came upon her. "I-I'm not like this, it's just- I-"

"Come over to the pervy side my niece..." the older woman crooned with a mocking edge, a lecherous smile twisting her once sweet features as she suddenly popped out from shadows of the basement. "You can feel it can't you?

The hunger in your womb for your father's seed.

The warmth that spreads upon the very idea of claiming it even as your fading morality cries out against it.

The _need_ for his love like no daughter ever should.

Abandon these petty principles and embrace your true destiny... I knew it from the very moment your infantile hands reached for his Log- it is _inevitable_..."

Lyra spluttered, the sheer absurdity of everything that happened today finally overcoming her paralysed shock. More importantly; she decided that she'd had _enough of today_ and called upwards;

"MOMS!" The rarely issued call for aid echoed. "Auntie Lily is being weird again!"

"Lils- stop tryin' to go Pervy Sith on my kids!" Luna half-heartedly admonished from somewhere upstairs. "We know you're doin' it again an' the family tree's tangled enough already dang it!"

"Oh fine..." Lily huffed and walked past Lyra and the washing, but leaned down for just a moment to whisper to her. "The secret word is Lame-O!"

The younger woman blinked as her mind processed what was just said- that her aunt had just apparently handed her the word that was never to be uttered in the house- and she turned to confront her.

But Lily had vanished, as surely as a tempting shade through walls.

Lyra's mind turned and tumbled as she processed just what happened.

"Cursed, sinful _pervert_!" She huffed. "Seeking to spread her deviancy to the next generation- it's not enough that she birthed those devils, she seeks companions in her filthy incestuous desires. Why on earth would she think telling me 'The Word' would ever amount to... anything? What kind of monster would I be if I dishonoured my father like that? To utterly enslave him with a word and reduce him to a mindless automaton, seeking only to pleasure his mistress and f-fill her... insides... with.."

Her words slowed as she realised the twisting in her guts was worse than before- that her hands were trembling.

It took only a second to recognise the symptoms of intense want, inflamed by the knowledge that for the first time in her life- all it would take to quench the 'hunger' within was a few syllables and the abandonment of her oh so heavy principles.

"Lord help me, why?" She bemoaned her blood as the fire of sinful desire burned down below. "Why would you tempt me like this?"

"Because you're one of uuuuusss!"

"GO AWAY AUNT LILY!"


	2. 'Hiding' in plain sight.

The next few days were a fraught affair for Lyra Loud.

Aunt Lily was kind enough to keep her distance (for now), but every now and then Lyra would spot her watching her from the corner of her eye. Whenever she did the elder woman would give her a little smile- like they were in on some secret that only they shared.

Which of course they did, but Lyra dearly wished to forget that reality with every fibre of her being.

Unfortunately, reality itself seemed keen to remind her of her newfound degeneracy.

* * *

Six o'clock in the morning, and the Loud House was gearing up for a schoolday. And of course that started with the lines of lament.

True, Lyra's generation had been blessed with multiple bathrooms to spare them the suffering of their parents purgatory; but with nearby a dozen kids at any one time that was still around twenty or so minutes at _least_ waiting for the line to disperse if you were unlucky enough to be the last up for your bathroom.

Still, with five bathrooms to their disposal any complaints would be promptly shot down by their parents with one or more of the many tales of how one of them had been forced to use 'Old Sloshy' or 'enjoy' a stone-cold shower while a sibling had occupied the then only bathroom available to be shared between eleven siblings. 'Old Sloshy' being supposedly an ancient rusted metal bucket that the family had allegedly shared when Aunt Lori was her age, something Lyra _heavily_ doubted since if nothing else Aunt Lana had also allegedly been able to install a second fully functional toliet at six years old when Lori had supposedly tried to move into the garage.

But whatever the truth was, the old tale was trotted out whenever one of them would complain along with a single universal line;

_"_ _Lana nearly got the house condemned getting you extra bathrooms so you'll take your thirty-minute wait and_ _like it_ _!"_

It hadn't even been one parent who had said it, it was like some weird hive mind overtook them.

Regardless, Lyra and her full siblings were now gathered outside the old bathroom that their parents had used once upon a time, the rest of her siblings in lines outside the other newer four. Within the room someone had already commandeered the shower, someone who Lyra irritably hoped wouldn't take much longer for both her own teenage hygiene needs and delicate schedule.

Someone who abruptly shut off the shower, and opened up the door- staring down with blank blue eyes at the three before him.

"Uhhh," Lincoln Loud yawned, then rubbed his eyes at the sight of the three Loud/Sharp siblings. "Morning kids, how come you're up so early?"

Lyra stared, an unwanted flush creeping up her neck.

"What do you _mean_ early?" An impatient Lina demanded. "It's five past six!"

Their father blanched, "dang, that late? Sorry kids, I thought…"

Whatever explanation their father had for rising later than his usual five o'clock start (since he was meant to help with meal prep for Liena and whoever else was on kitchen duty) was lost as Lyra eyes drew themselves to his glistening form.

Obviously the man had yet to properly dry himself, so his hair hung in a damp mop around his skull. His chin bore the signs of a clean shave without any of the knicks that accompanied Lemy's attempts with a blade, and his neck swept down with the soft, slightly swollen appearance that came from a thorough cleaning.

It suddenly occurred to her that it had been a very long time indeed since she had seen her father without his white long sleeve shirt on, because it was only now that his arms and shoulders struck her with just how wide they were. Not bulging like a bodybuilder's, but visibly firm and solid, with a decisive roundness and slight grooves where the muscles met. His forearms and wrists in particular were…

Thick.

Again, nothing like a professional whose career depended on their strength and with softness to the skin that spoke of bodyfat no sportsman would tolerate. Likewise; his torso held the same distinct but compact musculature built over his frame, but still without the hard lines from she remembered her Aunt and more physically inclined sisters gushing over in their own crushes.

There was little hair to be found, leaving every dip and curve to be illumined by little dewdrops of water- except for his chest. There, there was a gradient of fine strands growing in seemingly to outline and define his pectoral muscles, almost fluffy where it was mostly dry and some part of Lyra wanted to reach forward and run her fingers through it-

"Whatever Dude!" Lina's stamping foot shook Lyra from her sinful thoughts. "We're on a schedule here you know!"

"Sorry, sorry," their father clutched at the towel wrapped around his lower half, and Lyra practically stumbled out of the way so that he could make his way past (pointedly averting her eyes left she be tempted to see if the fabled Log's form could be seen pressing through it). "I'll go get some cereal ready if-:

"Dibs on the first shower!" Lemy rushed forward, only to find himself grabbed by the back of his pyjamas by Lina opportunistic fingers.

"Possession is nine tenths of the law!" Lina gleefully declared, and practically threw Lemy back while jumping forward. Lyra's still stunned mind didn't respond in time to stop the youngest of the three from slamming the door shut.

* * *

Alas, while the studious Loud was able to distract herself with her school activities and her church group (of course today was the day that Sodom and Gomorrah would come up…) for the majority of the day, sooner or later she had to come home.

And face the fact that in the process of his many chores, for as one of the only permanent adult residents Lincoln Loud was responsible for the lion's share of maintenance, her father spent an _unfair_ amount of time bent over.

In hindsight it was a wonder she had not noticed the tempting orbs long before now.

As she came in from her walk, she found the man with his upper half well inside Vanzilla to vacuum its carpets, holding himself up from the outside with his legs and thus bringing his butt up and presenting.

Then her satisfaction of completing her Math homework was ruined as she found him unclogging one of the upstairs toilets. His voluminous buns visibly twitching with every grunted exertion through the open door as she went past- prompting her to hurry lest the rotten fire in her belly demand she stop and gaze.

And then finally as she finished up a delightful round of explaining to Lani that yes; she knew about her latest 'deal' with Leia and no; they _weren't_ keeping it- she stepped into the living room to find-

Her father face first in the couch, arse sticking out with his jeans seemingly painted over his backside tight enough to let her see every indent and groove as the muscles _flexed_.

"OH COME ON!" Lyra growled. "AGAIN!? _Why_?"

The dip in the background noise altered her to the reality that she had just seemingly randomly raised her voice to her father. She was suddenly aware that everyone in earshot was now staring at her- from Auntie Leni and her birth mother in the kitchen looking vaguely worried, to the smattering of siblings looked at her through the windows from outside.

She could even see Lupa and Lemy sticking their heads down from the top of the stairs out of the corner of her, eager to see what had driven the sensible sister to wrath.

Lincoln raised his upper body from the couch, pulling an arm out from between the pillows. "Oh, is it Dream Boat time already? Sorry Lyra, I was just looking for Lynn's lucky nickel- she says she lost it the last time she was here."

As his face rose up, she realised he actually looked a little hurt.

"Uhh- uhh." Lyra floundered, knowing that the long running show was scheduled where near just now and feeling every eye upon her. "N-not quite. I'm just…"

'Luckily' a distraction came to rescue her from her awkward predicament.

"Looks like Shark Week came early." A decidedly unquiet 'whisper' cut through the room, and a chorus of half stifled (and a few open) giggles echoed through the house.

Normally Lyra Loud was a calm individual, even in the ruckus of the Loud House. She had her faith, her serene centre to fall back upon, sometimes even the occasional adult to assist her in corralling the worst of the madness and if nothing else sheer refusal to give satisfaction to the many provocations of the troublemakers.

But today was different. She had spent the previous day tormented by her revelation, slept poorly thanks to Aunt Lily's words and spent all of _this_ day being tempted and teased by the very thing which so haunted her.

Her patience was a worn thread, picked at and frayed and all it took was a single well placed jab to snap it and unleash all of her frustration upon one poor fool's head.

Instantly all thoughts of Lincoln Loud, his muscles, chest, buttocks and _Log_ vanished in a red haze and Lyra's eyes snapped to the location of the sister who so wished to receive God's forgiveness in person.

To no one's surprise, that sister was a snickering Lupa Loud- at her side was their dear, beloved brother barely holding in his clear glee at her audacious accusation with both hands over his mouth.

"Repent for the hour of judgement is at hand…" Lyra stalked forward with clenched hands, ready to deliver a well earnt spanking regardless of what her parents might decry.

Lupa proved herself to not be entirely stupid by promptly zipping off upstairs, Lemy just threw himself over the bannister lest Lyra's ire fall upon his fluffy head and landed with was probably an attempt at parkour, but from the sharp crack and yelp was less than successful. Lyra's long legs quickly bounded up the stairs, ready to begin The Chase that would last for hours and cross the roof, attic and indeed a good portion of the neighbourhood.

"You're not provin' her wrong Songbird!"

* * *

The relationship with Lyra and her mothers had been strained for as long as she could remember. While it was always loving, and never once had Lyra doubted that Luna Loud and Sam Sharp cared for her and her siblings as deeply as any parent could for their children- it often felt like the position of the responsible ones in their relationship was flipped with Sam and Luna encouraging the most extravagant displays of childishness from both their children and each other in the name of fun while Lyra was left to be the adult in the room (or perennial wet-blanket depending on one's point of view).

But occasionally their positions would flip again, and Luna and Sam both would suddenly show a distinct steel to remind Lyra that they were indeed her mothers and they could and _would_ act like it when the occasion called for it. And that Lyra, despite her pretences otherwise, was still a child who had yet to properly mature in the unforgiving world of adults as they had.

And today, as Lyra sat on her bed thoroughly embarrassed at her own displays across the afternoon proving that she was every bit the child that she pretended to have grown out of, being lambasted by both mothers while Lemy and Lupa had their injuries attended to downstairs;

This was _not_ one of those occasions.

"… So to get this straight." Luna summarised with pink cheeks that was decidedly _not_ from anger so much as barely restrained laughter. "You got called out on goin' full Red Bull on Linc by your little sis,

went Exterminator on her for two hours through the neighbourhood,

and when you finally got your hands on her you went and spanked her silly in the park- aaand you've got _nothing_ to say for yourself?"

Lyra tried to find something, anything that could salvage the shreds of her dignity before today. "… She just hit a nerve."

It wasn't a lie at least.

But really; she doubted even the worst hormonal swings of her life would have justified hunting Lupa down like one of Loan's robot killers for hours, only to then corner her in a public park, _manhandle_ her into submission, flip up her skirt and spank her for ten minutes straight.

That said; some dark, selfish part of Lyra would always cherish the moment that her hand twisted Lupa around to face her and the normally smug little _bitch_ lost all composure as she realised once and for all just how much Lyra had been holding back in their various conflicts.

Maybe bitch was the wrong animal though- since despite her name Lupa yowled more like a cat than howled like a wolf as the long earnt hand of discipline descended upon her ripe buttocks for each _satisfying_ minute.

But in the real world that brief moment of vindictive release had long passed and Luna Loud looked down upon her daughter with an inscrutable expression, then looked to her wife. "You hear that?"

"I heard that."

"What did ya hear?"

"Hmmm," Sam mused. "It sounded like Lyra said she flipped her lid and spanked Lupa silly over practically nothing."

"Wowww," Luna drew out the syllable. "That doesn't sound very _mature_ now does it?"

"No, I mean; I thought for sure that Lyra was practically a grown woman." There was a hint of genuine disappointment in Sam's voice under the teasing tone that made Lyra feel as pathetic as Loan on her worst day. "But looks like she's still got a ways to go on that long road."

"Yep, looks like after all that talk about how we should be livin' our lives, little teach here still's got some learnin' to do," Luna shook her head in mock disappointment. "Good thing we're here to show her how it's done, right love?"

"You know it," Sam nodded along- and Luna pulled out her phone- a video of some kind ready on it.

"Now, the first stage of anger management," the tinny voice emitted from the device. "Is accepting that you've got a problem…"

Lyra groaned and buried her face in her hands.

"I know it's hard," Luna 'sighed', moving as one with Sam to sandwich her from both sides so that escape was impossible as they levelled the phone before her. "But we promise that we'll do this together- _for as many times as it takes!_ "

* * *

She really couldn't be upset. It wasn't like she had given either parent a good answer as to why she had gone on such an out-of-character rampage, and she suspected that if Lupa didn't have a history of riling people up and hadn't been caught with cigarettes again then she would have gotten far worse than an hour of humiliating jibes and mocking lessons from both mothers followed up with a simple apology to Luna and Lemy both.

Lemy's ankle was obviously mostly his own fault though, so she wasn't due any punishment due to his stupidity. Lupa's buttocks on the other hand were probably redder than a tomato- if Lyra indulged in such wrath again she was under no illusions that she be getting such lenience twice.

Of course, the fact that she'd seen some of her schoolmates in the park meant that shed likely have to face explaining her embarrassing loss of control to her schoolmates anyway tomorrow so she'd likely be facing rumours there about her self control or lack thereof anyway.

Lupa of course 'accepted' the apology in front of all four parents (with Aunt Lucy 'present' via a tablet) then promptly mouthed 'psycho fanny' at her the moment their backs were turned. Lemy flipped her off, and winced when he tried to bear weight on his bad ankle.

Lyra elected to ignore this.

Dinner was strained, as while their Grandmother allowed her to lead grace as always, she couldn't rightfully bring herself to act as the seeming proper source of discipline as usual in light of her hysterics. Instead it took only a few minutes for the table to devolve into complete silliness- something which the troublemakers took full advantage of and within minutes (thanks to an incident with a well-placed garish) _everyone_ was getting an early bedtime.

Alas, while Lyra was eager for an early end to today, sleep did not come easy to her. She tossed and turned, prompting annoyance from Lemy who was hobbled with one of Aunt Lisa's braces over his damaged joint and thus more or less stuck still for the night anyway.

Lina took it upon herself to chuck pillows at them both for not keeping it down anyway.

But hours after brother and sister both had surrendered to slumber Lyra was left staring at the ceiling, the day's distress keeping her from any peace in her dreams.

That and the sister in the vents.

"Hey Lyra?" Lupa's voice called out, and Lyra's night-attuned eyes could make out just a glint of yellow from behind the vent grill. "You still up?

"… No."

"Great." There was a rustling behind the grill, and for moment Lyra hoped Lupa had made herself scarce.

"So what was with Psyhco Lyra before?"

What was that about hope dying last? It sure seemed to perish quickly in this house.

Lyra licked her lips, "… I was having a difficult day, you were just the last straw."

"You cook up that shit just now or were you sittin' on it for a while?"

Lyra closed her eyes hoped the annoying sister would just leave.

Hope's survival rate remained the same however as Lupa piped up again. "… You blew up on the old man too. You gonna say you wanted to see the reruns that badly when they're on viewtube anyway?"

Lyra groaned, and finally fibbed; "it's really nothing Lupa. It was what you said alright; my period-"

"Isn't for another two weeks," Lupa chided.

Lyra turned her eyes towards the grill. "… You know my cycle?"

" _Leia_ knows everyone's cycle," Lupa corrected. "I just ask her to know who not to mess with this week."

"You have your torments down to a schedule?" Lyra snorted. "I shouldn't be surprised."

"Bitch I have 'tormenting' down to a _science_ ," if a voice could smirk it would have been Lupa's just then. "And I know when I'm poking a puppy or a wolf, and today you were one right bitch when you're not supposed to be howlin' at the moon. So what gives?"

Lyra was going to tell her to leave, to block off the vents and open up the window instead when something struck her. Lupa's tone was her usual mix of mocking ambivalence and clear sarcasm, but there was something else there. Some hint of… regret?

No, something else.

"… I'll be fine Lupa."

She hoped it wasn't a lie.

"Sure you will," Lupa snorted. "You're the good girl, nothing's gonna keep you down- except when you're trying to punt my asshole into my face anyways."

Lyra snickered despite herself. "Sorry about spanking you before," Lyra admitted her fault. Properly this time, without parents to stand over her and force them to pretend to make up. "… I… shouldn't have done it."

"No shit." Lupa snapped, and Lyra winced in acceptance. "… It was kinda funny though."

"Oh really?" Lyra raised an eyebrow. "I don't remember you laughing."

"Oh yeah all the way," Lupa snickered. "You should've seen your face, your eyes were bulging like Lulu's do when she sheds!"

Lyra rolled her eyes in the dark, "you're exaggerating-"

"No, no- seriously I thought they were gonna pop out and everything- and then you were all like 'I'm gonna make you a new asshole-"

"I never _said_ any such thing," Lyra asserted.

"and _fuck_ you in it so hard Royal Woods will vanish in fire and brimstone!'"

"That seems very specific. And imaginary."

"But _I_ was like;

No homo sis, I'm a _good_ Christian girl."

Lyra stared at the vent, "… I thought you didn't pay attention in Church."

"Osmosis I guess," Lupa shrugged. "You drag someone there enough and something's going to stick, and make us go a _lot_."

They talked a bit more, but the meat of the matter was resolved. So when the vent suddenly stopped responding, Lupa having finished her task and presumably having grown too bored to bother anymore, Lyra was finally able to slip into dreams...

* * *

_Lyra felt a content smile cross her face as the cool breeze rushed over her skin. One eye lazily slid open just a crack to reveal the yellow beach sand stretching before her, white foam brilliant as blue waters lapped against the shore._

_The family was playing together in their groups, their many mothers gathered in under an umbrella nearby babbling some nonsense about some of their alleged childhood 'adventures' while the assorted children of her generation played and congregated in their own groups. All except for a few outliers who either gathered under their own umbrellas to recover from family, or who split off from the main parent-child groups to make their own fun like her own mothers and siblings who were presently attempting to drown one another in the surf, or playing some particularly intense ball game with blondes vs brunettes again._

_She never could tell with them._

_But whatever their current adventure was, Lyra Loud was content to lie back and relax. After all, she was usually the 'lieutenant' of the family- why not sit back for a bit while the generals were there to actually run things for a while?_

_"_ _You were in the drink for a bit," a warm voice came from her side. "Maybe I should top you up?"_

_Lyra closed her eyes and smiled, her sea salt encrusted skin surely had its sunscreen stripped from her own play earlier; he really_ _ was _ _a considerate partner._

_Of course, she could feel she'd known that for as long as she'd known him._

_Wordlessly she nodded and turned over to expose her back to him, and issued a playful squeak as a cool squirt of something touched her ankles._

_"_ _Don't want to miss a spot!" He declared with barely hidden amusement._

_"_ _Well if you insist-ohhh," Lyra words twisted into a shamefully wanton moan as skillful fingers worked the sunscreen into her flesh, gently prodding tensed muscles to release with beckoning trails from his fingertips until they surrendered to his ministrations._

_"_ _You're carrying a lot tension in your… everywhere," his voice sighed. "You really need to relax more."_

_"…_ _Can't." She sighed, letting out a satifsfied_ _ sound _ _as he worked his way up her calves. "Always- oouuhh- have to be_ _ on _ _. Lupa, Lani- just all of them, they're- uhhh-_ _ animals _ _," a hint of bitterness crept into her voice. "The rest just do what they want, and someone has to guide them or they'll go crazy."_

_Again._

_And no one else_ _ will _ _\- ooohhh…" her thighs quivered as knots even she didn't know about were undone and made tender._

_"_ _I know its hard," he whispered. "I can't tell you how much I appreciate what you do, how much you try. But just for today, let the adults be adults- let someone take care of_ _ you _ _for once…"_

_Lyra nodded, not trusting any more words out of her mouth as fingers danced over her derrière- and skipped her admittedly less than bountiful booty to instead work their magic on her lower back._

_A mixture of disappointment and surprise emitted from her lips as more of the skin-saving substance was worked into her flesh._

_"_ _Just keeping things decent," he leaned down to whisper the words into her ear with a playful purr. But his hands grew ever closer to the back of her bikini, seemingly innocuous stroke carrying fingers up her back to pull and prod at the strings before gliding back down again._

_"_ _Hmmm," Lyra groaned, practically drowning in warmth. "… Maybe you don't have to."_

_The stroke stopped for a moment, "oh?"_

_"_ _Wow, just giving it up after a bit of petting?" Lupa's snide voice brought Lyra out of her trance with a jolt, and she looked up to see the dreaded form of her platinum haired sister. "Guess the whole waiting for marriage schtick was just a fad- you know, like your Sky Daddy thing."_

_"_ _What!?" Lyra gasped, and pointedly grabbed at her cross. "I'm still a good Chri-"_

_Her chain was missing "W-where-"_

_"_ _You lookin' for that piece of metal? Fheeww," Her brunette mother was suddenly whistling next to her. "Sorry Songbird- you chucked that thing in the sea remember?"_

_Lyra felt her eyes well up, "I-I wouldn't, it's special to me-"_

_"_ _Not as special as vitamin Daddy-D apparently," Lina was there looking down on with something like glee. "On the bright side you've loosened up a lot since gettin' it, maybe _ _ I _ _should try some-"_

_Lyra ignored her, and shot her eyes to her lover._

_Sure enough, the kind, now practically sculpted form of Lincoln Loud was next to her, hands he'd used to tantalise her sinful flesh still white with lotion. His oh-so-blue eyes looking back at her with a dark confidence, like a hunter waltzing towards a deer who had collapsed from blood loss but had yet to succumb. "What's the matter sweetheart? You're always so stressed, I think you need some more_ _ attention _ _."_

_Lyra scrambled to her feet as she gagged, barely holding her bile back as she retreated into the sun- but suddenly her back was against a sand dune._

_Her family was around her, having abandoned the sea to watch her realisation with contempt and glee in their eyes._

_"_ _I always knew you had in you!" Luna laughed, "all that talk about livin' a Godly Life when you're half me an'_ _ him _ _\- who'd you think you were foolin'?"_

_"_ _I'm not like you…" Lyra moaned in despair, feeling every eye boring into her practically naked flesh. "I'm not like him- I don't even like him!"_

_"_ _I guess you're just_ _ slut _ _then," Lani sneered- pointing at her bottoms, Lyra only now realising that the wind was cooling a viscous fluid upon her lower parts. "Because I don't see any of us getting wet for him!"_

_"_ _I-I'm not…" Lyra hid her shame with her hands but her fingers met bare flesh and she realised that she was suddenly, truly nude. "Why!?"_

_"_ _Why not?" Aunt Lynn snickered as she held her bathing suit in her fingers. "It's not like you came here to swim did you? You just wanted to go take a ride on his pole like everyone else!"_

_"_ _Give them back!" She demanded, but she didn't dare move her hands lest she exposure of her shame. " P-_ _please_ _!"_

_"_ _Nah, I'll just hang onto these 'till you get your rocks off. No sense in getting 'em dirty," Aunt Lynn's eyes narrowed with a thought. "Actually though? You know what; I don't think you've been gettin' your cardio in!"_

_She turned and threw them into the crowd, pieces separating to be caught by different people. Lyra gasped and ran forward, pleading for the pieces to be returned._

_But there was no mercy to be found in her family, only barbs as they jeered between each other._

_"_ _Always knew she was too good to be true."_

_"_ _Was just a matter of time."_

_"_ _Grabbed her Daddy right by the dick!"_

_"_ _Half slut and half_ _ him _ _\- like it's a surprise she'd turn out like them!" Her Grandmother shook her head. "If only I could have seen this coming…"_

_"_ _Grandma…" Lyra's eyes overflowed. "Please it's not what it look like!"_

_Rita shook her head and simply walked away, Lyra tried to reach for her, bikini be damned, but a pale hand grabbed at her shoulder and pulled her eyes to their owner._

_"_ _Yeah it is," Lupa revealed her jagged smirk. "We all fucking know it, everything you_ _ said _ _you believed in- it was all just some self righteous shit to make yourself feel better about being the slimiest little abomination of us all!"_

_"_ _It's not…" Lyra wailed. "I still believe- I just want to make us all_ _ better _ _!"_

_Lupa titled her head, and pursued her lips with mocking 'sympathy', "aww, are you sure? Hey, maybe I_ _ am _ _wrong! You know, I think I remember something in the Bible about this kinda thing wasn't there?"_

_Lyra shook her had, already knowing what was coming. "No! That's not what I-"_

_"_ _Yeah, I remember now!" Lupa snapped her fingers on her free hand. "It was that thing where that guy's daughters thinks they're the last people on the planet so they go get their Dad drunk and fuck him when he's good and easy!"_

_Lyra jerked back, "I am not like them- I would never do that to my own father!"_

_She bumped into something warm behind her, and found herself steadied by two firm hands on her shoulders. A look up confirmed Lincoln's cool eyes above her. "But you want to."_

_Lyra shook her head wordlessly, and flinched as four words slung out from Lupa's lips._

_"_ _You're like Lot's daughter!" Lupa gleefully sung. "You're wanna ride Dad's comatose ass like he's a horse!"_

_"_ _Lot's daughter!" Lina laughed._

_"_ _Lot's daughter!" Someone else echoed._

_"_ _Lot's daughter! Lot's daughter!" The crowd picked stared chanting, ignoring Lyra's rapid head shaking- her wails of refusal. "Lot's daughter! Lot's Daughter! LOT'S DAUGHTER!_

**_LOT'S DAUGHTER!"_ **

* * *

Lyra awoke with a gasp, ripping herself from the dream drenched and sticky from what she hoped was only sweat.

She was in her room, Lemy and Lina sound asleep in their beds next to the walls as usual. No beach, sand or mocking demons masquerading as family in sight.

Which of course, there couldn't be. Their annual 'family pilgrimage' to their usual spot was a good month ago and while she had ended up with her father's hands on her that day it certainly had not ended in that nightmare. In reality she had merely spent a good few hours forgetting her responsibilities to have a bit of childish fun with her siblings while her mothers were there to be adults for a change- chances for said childish fun being something she was becoming increasingly aware were running out as adulthood loomed on the horizon.

Of course, she'd ended up burning to crisp since she wasn't as used to actually playing in the water as she once had been- so Lincoln had spent the latter half of the day carefully applying an Aloe Vera solution into her skin before it got worse. And while it had actually gone to defrosting their relationship considerably as she took the chance to vent her frustrations upon the man of him and his life choices, the actual rubbing of flesh on flesh had been anything but pleasurable.

But regardless of what had happened, or what her nightmares would bring tomorrow night Lyra was awake today and between the early bedtime and chilling awakening there was no chance of her getting back to sleep. It was an even sourer thing than she might have expected, since while she would normally relish the chance to get an early shower and start to the day- now she had all the more time to anticipate whatever humiliation her rampage across the neighbourhood would bring her at school-

But her thoughts were interrupted as she realised she could hear something.

The faintly muffled sounds of a shower.

Her eyes darted to their ancient alarm machines, fished out of the attic to satisfy Lemy's fascination with antique machines and put to good use. It was just past five-fifteen.

Her father was probably finishing up his shower, since he needed to get ready to help prepare the food for Liena.

She gulped down suddenly thick saliva as memories of dreamt warm hands reminded her of why her pyjamas were so much damper between her legs than anywhere else. Not to say that she wasn't damp elsewhere, or in need of a good shower-

She needed a shower.

Dad was in the shower.

She felt her skin cooling, demanding either a return to the sweaty warmth from beneath the covers or a rapid refreshing. But her bed wasn't toasty anymore, it was lukewarm and grimy- logic dictated that she simply get on with her day.

_Yes, just get on with her day._

Lyra quietly drew the covers down, and fished out her clean clothes without waking her siblings.

She was just going to get ready. She was just going to wait for her father to get out and pop in herself to get ready for the day- maybe even get a bit of revision in for some of today's tests.

No temptations, no looking at him as anything but the paternal figure he was. Just going back to her usual, wholesome schedule of good life habits-

The sound of the shower stopped just as Lyra was pulling out her jacket, and something compelled her to advance to the door and raise a hand to silently draw it open.

Just a crack.

There, right in plain sight was the ancient door that hid the original bathroom of the second floor, and it was opening to reveal one Lincoln Loud in all his tousled glory.

His hair was properly dried this time, but still striking whichever way it pleased in a manner that (unsurprisingly) reminded her of Lemy's own before the boy brushed it. His skin was still slightly pink from the hot water, and flushed to soften the lines of his musculature further- but the flesh still presented its obvious firmness as he moved.

The damp hairs of his chest remained as inviting as they had before, curling into patterns she wished to trace. But her eyes were drawn lower, past the slight lines of his abs to realise that the visible 'v' of his lower stomach lead to-

A slight patch of white.

Lyra felt her jaw loosen and her drew in a dizzy breath as she realised that her bleary-eyed father was holding his towel loosely and lowly in his early morning fatigue, to reveal the barest spec of white-blond. Just standing there on the border of his navel like a flag to warn any interlopers not to come any further, or to welcome home some long departed-

"Sis, watcha doin'?"

Lyra let out a high pitched yelp, and snapped around to see a bleary Lemy rubbing at his eyes. "It's like five thirty…"

Lyra's eyes darted around and she felt herself sweating bullets. "I'm just… getting an early start!"

"By starin' at the door?"

"I'm just making sure I don't walk in on anyone coming out of the shower!"

Technically not a lie.

Lemy gave her the 'that's bullshit, and we both know it look'. Lyra was more familiar on being the giver than the receiver, or least she had been until a few days ago.

"That's bull and we both know it."

Fortunately there was a simple counter for such sentiments.

"Maybe," Lyra admitted. "But do you really care at this time of the morning?"

Lemy blinked, then looked at his pillow. Then looked at the clock. Then back to his pillow.

Then he lay down without a word.

Lyra breathed out a sigh of relief, thankful for once that Lemy's sloth to anything outside his hobbies was a constant. But her relief was short lived as it occurred to her just how thin the walls were.

Her mouth dried, and she flipped around to check if her father had overheard their suspicious conversation.

But there was no one in the hall.

Swallowing in uncertainty, Lyra grabbed a towel and prepared for her shower- praying that if there was ever a time for the heavens to answer her that her father hadn't gained a clue to her affliction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Nuuo for Beta-Reading and suggestions.

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, there will never be any parent-child incest in my pieces unless it is being portrayed as either sheer shock comedy with no trace of sincerity to it or tragedy and probably rape. But seeing the straight laced good Christian girl suffer the fate of the worst kind of perversion is darkly humorous to me.
> 
> This piece and a few others can be found under the 'Blue's Oneshot Collection' over at FF.net, if this does well here I might consider bringing a few more over. The story the new details from this AU are from can be found there under the title 'Lisa Loud's Funtime Machine: Baby Boogaloo', including the chapter ' Interlude: Taking A Seat ' where the 'Daddy Diddler' incident occurred.


End file.
